Alternate Reality
by Frundock
Summary: Move story in a different universe. In a world completely different then the one you know. How would she react? What will be her fears?
1. Default Chapter

# Alternate Universe Pt 1: Conflicts

# Written by : FrundockNo Title

_"Run, if you want to survive, just run as fast as you can.Watching behind you is a loss of time, watching behind you is giving an opportunity to those running after you to catch you.Run like you've never run before, remember your training, remember what you desire, never loose your freedom."For more then 15 years, she had been running, always on the edge.She knew who was after her.And to save herself, the night was her biggest ally; she had to reach the frontier before it was too late.The nearest country with no extradition treaty was near.Meridiana was a borderline city, an important point for the German government._

She was seeing it, the walls and the towers placed near it.The lights watching for anyone trying to escape.The city that was once called "the paradise of America" now was a very important strategic point.German forces, mostly the 2nd army of Fixed Idea, had taken it 4 years ago.The Global Government wasn't expecting the technos infiltrating the banks and police forces.They had been caught off guard, the citizens were not backing them anymore.When the Nazi forces came to Meridiana, lead by Von Reichter, the population was already waiting for him, ready to support him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Scene changes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cyber-6, model issued from the control camp B2, was now fleeing the territory.The Gestapo didn't know why she kept coming back to Meridiana: they knew she needed sustenance, and she could find some on the black market, or she could do a quick strike on a lonely soldier. She had used that trick often.But here she was again, but this time, the Fixed Ideas were not losing her: she had been spotted by two of the tower guards.Soon she would be in range, only a few hundred meters. She was soon to be… "What ?!?!"

She had just disappeared.

-"Where the hell did she go?" The officer was screaming.The Fixed Idea had no clue.

-"Sir, we lost her, we think she got through our defense line."

-"Of course she did you idiots! Go investigate RIGHT NOW!"

The Fixed Idea was running to the scene.One second she was there, but then, she had simply vanished. What was all this?Where was she?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Scene changes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She had gone through the line.But was she tired…? Hopefully, the night had been successful. Three vials with the Swastika marked on them.A weird thought came in her mind… "Sustenance, the official drink of Hitler's newest generation.".It was kind of funny, but in another way, so pathetic. Those vials could be useful.She was so tired even sleep would be good.She would take a vial the next morning, For now, all that mattered was resting.

She remembered her youth.When she was created in the Brazil-2 camp, along with 4999 brothers and sisters, Von Reichter's doings were still secret.He would only answer to the Fürer or a few selected general among the Wehrmacht's forces. Always in the speakers "For the third Reich", always.

But then came the day when Von Reichter decided the Cyber series had too many flaws and needed to be replaced.Replaced of course, meant to be killed and made dumber. But she had made a friend, a slave, who had saved her at the last moment, running deep in the jungle.It had been such a long journey. It was then that he had told her the running stance. _"Run, if you want to survive, just run as fast as you can.Watching behind you is a loss of time, watching behind you is giving an opportunity to those running after you to catch you."._

She also remembered when she had to flee without him.He had been killed: he wasn't running fast enough.And the day she had arrived in Meridiana.There she had found a life and an education.With the Great War still in doing, no one had questioned her identity. Adrian Seidelman.A very common name.She had taken the papers off a corpse in a town which had been destroyed by raids.As a little boy, she wasn't suspected by Von Reichter's men.She worked as a delivery boy, buying some food, but mostly buying sustenance from the black market.It was expensive, but she could live all those years.

All those years until Germany's Plan was extended to the entire planet.An army of genetically modified soldiers invaded South America. She was forced to flee from Meridiana.Living in one of the new "Global Government" countries.The last free countries of the world had made an alliance against the Nazis.The government was formed by a representative of each industrial country: America, Australia, Canada, England, France (saved from the German terror in 1982) and Russia, who had broken their seal of Alliance with Germany a very short time after South America's invasion had started.

Still, Meridiana remained important to Cybersix.She would go there to steal sustenance vials, and try to help what she believed to be the right thing to do by bringing some information on Germany's troops to the GG.

And one day, she found a underground newspaper, the "Independante".And heard for the first time about Lucas Amato, who once was a biology teacher… Amato.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Scene changes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The scene changes. In the middle of the Brazilian's jungle, a castle, a huge castle.A little man speaks to an old man.One of them looks pissed off.

-But father, now that we have good control over South America, why do we have to stay here?

-Enough José! Shut up and prove you are the worthy son of mine.

-Yes father… Then, could you tell me why we are still in this old base.

-I'm sorry José, but I don't feel like wasting my time on teaching you the principles of logic in war.

-But…

-Go away, now.

Von Reichter needed to relax.Maybe he would be able to play a chess game against the Bobby Fisher clone, but he had big doubts.Something was troubling his mind. The project Cyber.If it had been successful, his nation's goals would already have been completed.That crazy Global Government would have never existed and the Arians would now be ruling over the world.

Now his work had been shown to the entire planet.His success was undeniable.Lord Hitler had even asked him for a new body and a clone.No one had tried to kill him in 13 years, but he wanted to be ready when the time would come.

On the other hand, José was mad. What his father had done to him was clearly unacceptable.Such an act, to him, his son, his clone! "I hate you father.You think that by creating me, you have total control over my life, but I might surprise you one day".He often said that to himself, but deep inside, he never had the guts to say it to Von Reichter.He knew his father's wrath was terrible.Last week, he had **boiled two fixed ideas who had not followed orders.He was under tremendous pressure from the Axis and he knew his father would be ruthless.So José went to his room, as usual, mumbling insults to all of the other creations made by his father.But when he arrived, he found a document on his desk, lLeft for him by his father: A mission, for him, in Meridiana!!**

"Seems like father wants me to take care of the Cyber case."

For the first time in **years, his father was giving him a goal.He would prove to that old bastard that he could handle things.He'll get the Cyber, series number 6, in no time and Von Reichter will be proud of him.**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Scene changes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_February 31st, 1999_

__

_Today is my 25th birthday. Happy birthday Cybersix!Adrian, on his side, will turn 23 in two months, poor guy.This new job in this new city isn't for him.Teaching can be nice, but he preferred translating Pessoa much more. It's strange…_

_ _

_Last night I went to see Lucas again, bringing some information to his newspaper.I don't think that was my real intention though.I feel good when I'm with him.His eyes are like magic.He looks at me like I'm a woman, not some kind of advanced toaster.Of course, I still haven't told him what I am… An artificial being, created by his worst enemy. What would he think if I told him?Would he be repulsed by my artificial soul?Maybe he would still like me.He was a scientist before, a biologist, andmust have some knowledge about what I'm made of.I don't know..._

_ _

_Tonight, I'll go see him again, and speak the truth about me.I don't know what will happen, but I know it's for the better._

_ _

The book closed. It felt good to write her thoughts in this old book.It contained all of her memories, good and bad.And recently, Cybersix had been in a great dilemma: she deeply wanted to see Lucas again, but the army seemed to be more interested in her recently.She could barely escape last night, and tonight would be even harder.Harder if she went as Cybersix.But maybe she could go as Adrian?If her usual path was not guarded, she could go as Adrian, and coming back would be a thousand times easier.

Yes, definitely, that was a good plan.Adrian Seidelman was heading back to Meridiana.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Scene changes *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

How could he miss her so much?It was unbelievable.He had been seeing her for… what, two months?Yet he could never stop thinking about her. Tall, athletic, beautiful, she had all those qualities.Most of all, he had great pleasure speaking with her, trying to figure out who she really was.

Of course, he had figured out a long time ago that she wasn't completely human, or different.He still had his doubts about her origins.Von Reichter's creatures were known to be completely obedient.Maybe he could figure out one day, or best of all, she would tell him everything.Watching her eyes, it was obvious she was always trying to hide something.But he didn't care, he just wanted to see Cyb again.

" Oh, well, guess I end up smoking a cigarette alone again."

But at this moment, someone knocked on the door.He prayed it would be his newly found love, but he knew too well Cyb never came by the door.So it had to be someone else.And anyone else not expected meant **be careful.Maybe the gestapo had "finally" traced the editor of the Independante, but he doubted it.**

-"Hello, can I help you?" Lucas was suspicious answering that man.

-"Hi Lu…Mr. Amato.I present myself Adrian Seidelman"

-"Alright, hello Adrian.Why do you know my name?"

To Cybersix, he seemed to be getting bigger.She had the impression he was coming near to her, as if to analyze her or to be ready for anything that could happen.His eyes were getting smaller.

-"H..Hi again, I'm a friend of Cyb.I came here to speak with you about her."

-"Y-Y-Yu-You klnow Cyb?"He had backed off a bit. "Please enter Adrian, we'll be more comfortable inside."

-"Alright Mr. Amato."

-"Only Lucas please, I've never liked over politeness."

Lucas's apartment was the same as it was the last time.A small salon, dark colors: could have been in an old jazz club.The computer was on, and lots of program seemed to be running.She saw the word "Arpanet" the Global Government network of information.It was known to be impossible to hack, so how could he have gotten in?Or maybe he was working with the GG. 

-"You want something to eat?" asked Lucas.He now seemed pretty happy.

-"Uh.. no thanks, a coffee will be fine for me."

-"Alright then, coffee for you."

Cybersix took a look outside the apartment.Soldiers were in the streets, marching, screaming.Meridiana now looked like the city of the damned.Haunted by creatures raised from the evil mind of Von Reichter.On the main road appeared something quite unusual for a city in this status.A black car, all the windows tinted, was coming to town.Guarded by some Fixed Ideas. Quite strange…

-"Lucas, can I ask you a question?"

-"Why, sure you can."The voice was distant, he still was in the kitchen. Making some kind of meal she couldn't dare watching at.

-"Well… Why didn't you leave the city when it was attacked?You could have written the Independante from outside the city.What made you stay?"

-"Ah… A thoughtful question.I have a feeling I can be more useful staying here.You see, being in the city, I'm more aware of the situation of the citizens.I also like the stress"He had just came back with a coffee and some kind of black Doritos with pickles.

-"Ah, I see, this explains the strange food."

-"Well…"

The rest of the day was quite calm, they spoke together. Had a good time.And at 20h, the town was closing down which meant Cybersix had to leave Lucas.She had had a good day, but now, before she went past the frontier, she wanted to check something at the German headquarters.Like who was in that car, guarded by so many…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*The Thanks *

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

First of all big thanks to **Apocalypse Watcher**, for the idea.Bringning Cybersix into a new reality, into a new world is a great experience to live.

I would also like to thanks **Path Aegyptus** for correcting my text and giving is opinion on the text before it was out.

Music suggested while reading this story :

Hans Zimmer – Injection (song)

Hans Zimmer – Peacemaker Soundtrack (album)

Radiohead – OK Computer (album)

Stroke – First In Last Out (album)


	2. I Know The Pieces Fits

March 3rd, 1999

Alternate Reality Part 2: I know the pieces fits _Written by: Frundock_

_Alternate Reality concept from: Apocalypse Watcher47_

_ _

_March 3rd, 1999_

_ _

_The man is named José Von Reichter, got this information from a guard I took sustenance from.He seemed so scared just speaking the name.I went around the headquarters to look for the newly arrived commander, but I saw no new officers.A kid was standing outside the house: probably just some German aristocrat's child who wanted to see war._

_ _

_I met Lucas again, the night after Adrian went to see him.He spoke to me about this kind, polite Adrian Seidelman and wanted information about him. Is he jealous?I wonder…_

_ _

_Tonight… _

_ _

She closed the book.

The pub was quiet.People had all come in small groups and the conversations were kept in those circles.There was some beer, coffee, but no one was partying like they were only 3 months ago.Instead, there was a very tense and stressful mood in Carlos' Vaults… As if everyone was watching and listening to what the others were saying.

The TV near the bar was spouting an incredible amount of information.So much that the few people caring about them could hardly keep the pace.

"And now for today's news, let's go speak with Hans"

A blond haired guy, apparently Hans, appeared on the screen with some distortion of the feed.

"Thank you sir." Pause "Today was another great day of victory for the German's Army.The 2nd Army of Fixed Idea, led by the Von Reichter family, finally destroyed a part of the Global Government's wall of defense in Argentina. The losses are minimal and should be replaced by newly made units in no delay, thanks to the third Reich's superior technology and officers. On the other news… "

Two men, both blond haired, were listening very closely to the reporter.When he finished, the smaller took the rest of his beer while the bigger one lit another cigarette.

-"Lucas Amato!When will you stop smoking?You know it's bad for you!"

-"I'll stop when crazy shit like this stops appearing on TV, okay with that Frank?"

-"Eh! That's a deal…"

They both stopped speaking for a few seconds, realizing what they had just talked about. They knew the truth…Germany's army had been completely shredded by the Global Forces. Simply wiped out.Lucas heard rumors about the Russians doing some test with Telsa's theories on electricity. Maybe they could do the damn thing.

-"I've got to go Frank.Someone's waiting for me."

-"Hoy, no problems, see ya Amato!"

-"Bye."

-"Hope this person his worth all those cigarettes."

He was on his way, leaving the pub, when he heard that last comment. So cruel, so true, just like Frank Rabitti is, and would always be.

-"You wouldn't believe it…"

Lucas left the building and walked slowly to his apartment.He was now used to the constant sounds of war…The battlefield was not far from the city.The distant sounds of people fighting, of people dying always reminded him that he had to keep providing the allied forces with information.It had to be important… A little…

The two officers were waiting in the lobby with the report of today's losses.The old city hall of Meridiana was now headquarters for the German forces.The tallest, named Mikel Früder was the one in charge of the southern assault on what was now called the "Wall of terror" among the regular troops.He was with Hans, who was supposed to bring some new information to the new commander.Both had never seen or spoken with him, but the rumors were enough to make them uncomfortable.

-"I head that the new commander is a child…"

-"Yah, heard the same thing, but how could that be?"

-"Don't ask me…But I don't see myself reporting my defeat to a stupid child who doesn't understand a bit about strategy."

-"So true…"

At that moment, two huge Fixed Ideas opened the door. They must have been 2.5 meters high, and so strong…Both officers rose and stood still…

-"Officer Früder reporting commander."

A high voice came from behind the Fixed Ideas, from the shadows.A little child emerged from that place.An angry look on his face, he went between the Fixed Ideas and looked at the two officers for a few seconds.

-"Are you stupid officer?"

_ _

_Strange question from a child!What does he want to receive for an answer?_

-"No commander!"

-"Then why do you think high command would put two dumb Fixed Ideas in charge?"

-"I…I…I was mistaken sir! I hadn't thought you would be the commander…"

-"And why is that? Officer… Früder."

-"Well sir, you look like an 8 years old child…"

-"How perspicacious of you…"

-"Thank you sir!"

This had to be the strangest moment he had ever lived.The little man looked at him. He seemed so evil, so dangerous.It was as if he was containing his anger, and was ready to explode and kill anyone in the room.

-"Alright Früder, give me the report on the south fight."

-"Sir, we made no progress.The wall is well guarded and they are using some strange technology against us.When soldiers go near the wall, they are hit by electric charges and die.I lost 400 men and more then 2 000 Fixed Ideas in the fight."

-"No progress then?"

-"No sir, I'm sorry, we…"

-"Enough!!! Fixed Idea 345.C?"

The huge Fixed Idea on the left answered. A brute voice, ready to do anything he is ordered to.The Perfect Soldier.

-"Yes Sir Von Reichter?"

-_"R-Rei-Reichter ?!?!"_

-"Kill this man now!I'm tired of him."

-"Yes Sir!"

Fixed Idea 345.C grabbed the commander, who started yelling, and went with him behind the old city hall.Hans, who is still standing, is sweating.Now the boy is looking at him. _Such an evil look in his eyes…_

-"Now for you!Do you have good news for me?"

-"Yes sir! Our service has located an informant of the Global Government in the city."

-"Ahhh ! And who is it?"

-"A man named Lucas Amato…"

TO : GG02

FROM : A.I.A.

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY – DESTROY AFTER READING –

REPORT FROM MERIDIANA INDICATES GROWING NUMBER OF TROOPS. SOURCE REPORT TO BE SAFE.SOUTH WALL OFFICER WAS KILLED.NEW COMMANDER OF AMERICAN FRONT. ATTACKS ON THE SOUTH WALL HAVE STOPPED. ORIGIN OF ORDER IS UNKNOWN.

APARNET PASSWORD WILL CHANGE AGAIN. CONTACT SERVICE A/33 FOR YOUR NEW PASSWORD.

END OF TRANSMISSION

His diet was still terrible… Never had Cybersix seen someone eat burritos for dinner and then eat a whole carton of ice cream.She was visiting him as Adrian.She wanted to know more about this intriguing man who was working so hard and long.

-"You know Lucas, I was thinking about getting an apartment in the neighborhood. Would you had some places to recommend?"

-"Well, if you go look on road Zenobie, there's an old building, and the lady has some nice rooms for a decent price.I lived there for a few months about two years ago.What does you current apartment have?"

-"I found it too near the German troops.I would like to find a quieter place…"

-"Ah! Well, can't find much of a quiet place in a city engaged in war, but still, it should be nice there."

-"Thank you…"

Lucas on his part, wanted to know more about Cybersix.He was sure Adrian wasn't telling him everything and he wanted more.This tiny guy sure didn't talk much about himself…

-"Adrian, can you answer me something?"

-"Sure! Just ask."

-"Well, I was wondering… Does Cybersix use sustenance like the German Fixed Idea troops?"

The reaction of Adrian surprised him, for he seemed very nervous for a moment.Did he touch a delicate subject?Sustenance was well known around the world.After all, 75% of the German's troops were man made creations, and this information had leaked out soon after they started to be involved in battles. Maybe…

-"Relax Adrian!I know she's not from the Germans!I just want to know a little about her…"

-"Well… Yes she needs sustenance, and it's kind of hard to get in these hard times."

-"Well, maybe I could help on that…"

-"H…How?"

-"Well, I often wander around the ships to gather information.Taking a box of sustenance wouldn't be too hard."

-"Well… That would be great, but I'm not sure she would want to see you risk your life for her."

-"Nah, don't worry, I never got caught there…"

-"Well…"

-"I'll do it for free buddy! All I want is to meet her again…"

_Why is he insisting so much? Adrian went to the window, thinking about what to answer.A wrong answer would reveal her secret to Lucas Amato, and she didn't want that, not yet, at least._

-"I'll speak with her about that Lucas…"

-"Great ! Hum, by the way, are you eating your last burritos?"

-"Didn't you just eat ice cream?

-"Yeah.So?"

-"Arggghhh!"

She could not believe a man could have such a strong stomach, but he did eat all of it.He was sitting on the couch when she noticed that a truck loaded with soldiers was stopping in front of the building.

-"Lucas…"

-"What?"

-"The Germans are coming here I think."

-"WHAT?"

Hans Piperfelt was looking at the soldiers: they were preparing to enter the building.This mission had been given to him by José Von Reichter himself.It was an honor, and it deserved to be done successfully.

-"Everyone, listen to me.This mission is simple, capture a man named Lucas Amato, and maybe anyone else in there alive.They must be brought to the commander for interrogation. Are you ready?"

-"Yes Sir!"

-"Let's go then!"

_ _

_ _


	3. Zenobie Straße

Alternate Reality part 3 : Zenobie Straße 

Written by : Frundock

Special thanks to : Ptah Aegryptus

* * *

- "Alright, unit 01, guard the stair, unit 02 and 03 guard the streets. The rest of you come with me!"

- "Yes sir!"

- "Hurry up, I want everyone in position in 2 minutes!!"

==========================

  
- "Ah shit! Deep Shit!" 

- "We have to go Lucas! They're coming, we have a chance just right now..."

- "No w..wait ! I've got to destroy this computer! It's linked to Arpanet…"

- "No time Lucas, they're coming and we'll get killed!"

- "I don't CARE! This is important!"

_How could he be so careless?_ Cybersix didn't know much about Arpanet but it seemed very important so she decided to act. She took the cube on the ground, which was a normal computer. As he turned to Lucas, she saw that he sweating, not knowing what he had to do. They were coming from everywhere. They had to move.

==========================

- "Unit 02 and 03 in position."

- - "Unit 01 ready."

- "Attack force preparing for assault.

- "Alright, enter the apartment now! Check the rooms as fast as you can."

The team forced the door, and as they entered the room quickly, spreading in all rooms as machines. Checking every place where a human could hide. The leading team soldier reported quickly to the officer the result of the assault.

- "Sir, they are not here."

- "What?!"

It was confusing: reports had them in the room, they had surprised the opponent, and still they were not there. Something was wrong; they had to be near here…

- "Sir, Unit 3 reporting, they are escaping from the next apartment. They changed rooms! They are going on the roof!!"

- "Alright, everybody MOVE!!"

==========================  
  


What was happening? For Lucas, everything was moving so fast. Adrian had started taking command, and he had quickly made them switch apartments, bringing the computer with him. He had pointed out the window as an escape possibility, but Lucas had refused to go there: It was too dangerous, and the road was probably guarded.

- "Who said we are going for the streets Lucas?"

- - "W-What do you mean?"

The rest was unbelievable. Adrian had put him on his back and started moving to the roof as if it was nothing. Down below, he heard a soldier speaking loudly, they were spotted. Gunfire was coming from the street, but none seemed to be getting to them. And a voice from the room they had just left, screaming "get them now". But they had already reached the roof. But Lucas knew this was nothing to stop the Fixed Ideas, they were incredible jumpers and soon, the streets guards were also on the roof. And Adrian stared at them!

- "You won't get us, horrors of nature."

Both of them jumped on Adrian, he dropped Lucas on the floor and to his amazement, he started to fight. He was so quick.The Fixed Ideas were powerful and well trained, but he made a strange move while jumping and knocked the two Fixed Ideas' heads together, making them vanish into thin green smoke.

- "A-Ad-Adrian… Are you…"

- "Yes… but there's no time to rest here. I'll explain it to you later."

He took the two vials, took Lucas in his arms, and jumped to the next building. Wind whipped at Lucas' hair! They were moving fast. Far behind, he was seeing flashlights and an alarm being started. Watchtowers' attention were focused on their escape. The moon behind them, they were jumping, no he was jumping for both of them from roof to roof. Adrian had a kind of smile on his face…

- "Where's Zenobie road? You spoke to me about an apartment…"

==========================  
  


_What an incredibly annoying voice!!!_ The officer, Hans Piperfelt, was on the edge. He had just reported his failure to José Von Reichter, the new commander, and the little brat was screaming at him. But the high-pitched voice was simply too annoying to be ignored.

- "I want results Officer Piperfelt, and what do you give me?!?! A failure on a mission a three-legged dog could have done alone. You even come back with two units lost…"

-  "Sir, about those lost, there's something important in the report."

-  "And what is it?"

-  "The vials were missing."

-  "WHAT?! Who could use their vials?"

-  "I don't know Sir, maybe a unit working for the Global Government?"

-  "How dare you say a work of my father could do such a rebellious act? Get OUT of my sight!!"

- "Yes sir!"

The officer left the room, but what he had just seen had been confusing. José had reacted vividly to the accusation, maybe he knew something else…  
  


==========================  
  


**Note : This article was taken from the Meridiana Sun**

TRAITOR CAUGHT LAST NIGHT

LAST NIGHT IN THE NORTHERN DISTRICT; A TRAITOR WAS ARRESTED BY THE GLORIOUS FORCES OF THE WERMACHT. THE TRAITOR WAS WORKING FOR OUR ENEMIES.

AFTER BEING JUDGE, IN FRONT OF THE TEMPORARY COMMITTEE, HE WAS FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON AND SENTENCED TO DEATH. YET ANOTHER PROOF THAT THE GERMAN FORCES ARE AN INCREDIBLE ASSET TO OUR CITY AND THAT WE WILL BENEFIT FROM THEIR INCREDIBLE EXPERIENCE.

==========================  
  


Everything was quiet now, they had taken a room in that creepy building. Looked very European, kind of like an old castle. The apartment was the highest in what was looking like a tower from outside. Cybersix had looked at the streets around the building and decided it would be easy to escape if there was any trouble. Lucas was sleeping now: he had had an hard time and too many surprises in such a short amount of time. She had had to improvise very fast when they had entered the room one hour ago.

one hour ago

- "What are you Adrian? Please tell me…"

-  "It… That, I'm not sure I should tell you Lucas…"

-  "You have nothing to fear of me… Please tell me."

Cybersix paused. she didn't want her identity revealed, and Adrian was a good hiding character. If Lucas knew Adrian and Cybersix were the same person, it would be difficult for her to escape if he compromised her. No the best thing to do would be to lie. Lie again, like everytime…

- "In the 70's, before the war came here, before the artificial creatures came to the world and entered the war, Von Reichter their creator was working on a new project. You know who Von Reichter is right?"

-  "He's the creator of life, he changed war, and the ethics of it. A monster…"

-  "He's my father…"

-  "H..he.. he is your father…"

-  "You see, the project he created was on a new series called "Cybers". He created 5000 of them, his most perfect creation. But they had a malfunction and he decided to kill all of them…"

-  "5000 deaths… oh my god…"  
 "Not entirely true, a few survived, and I am one of them."

Lucas was looking at Adrian, straight in the eyes. What she had just said was not true, she was the only survivor, but she had to make this believable.

-  "So, you"ve already meet Cybersix. She is my sister. She is number 6, and I am number 12. We fled with a slave, and came to this city many years ago. Here we managed to survive. When the war started, we decided to try to help get a victory against our father."

-  "So…that… that's what you are."

-  "A machine, a creation of a mind, property of…"

-  "Stop that! It's not true, you are Adrian Seidelman, and you saved my life. Where you come from doesn't matter to me, it's what you did for me."

-  "W-W-W-Well… Thanks Lucas… thanks for understanding."

They both stood silent, like if there was nothing more to say. Cybersix was amazed he believed her story, but for now, she could still change identity with him. All sorts of ideas were going thru her head. Wouldn't it be better if I tell him the whole truth? But she was still undecided; the truth would probably come by itself to Lucas.

Lucas was exhausted. It had been a terrible run, and they were safe for the night. For sure, he wanted to know more about the Cybers. Maybe he would get to see Cybersix again one day. He would have to find a computer screen to contact the A.I.A. as soon as possible, but it would be hard to get one without attracting attention. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be a much better day.

- "We'll speak more about it tomorrow. Now is a time for sleep."

And there she was… Cybersix was sleeping in the same room as Lucas. But she couldn't sleep : She rarely slept at night more than one or two hours. She had just used the sustenance she had taken from the Fixed Idea. She was in the bed, Lucas had taken the floor. She was on her back, looking at the old ventilator in the room. It was working, but she couldn't feel the air moving. The lights from the streets filtered thru the palms. Light, dark, light, dark, light, dark…

==========================  
  


Dark, light, dark, light, dark, light… _What an annoying thing to do._ José had been watching the ventilator for a whole hour, while thinking about the two vials missing. Someone had stolen them, but whom? That damn ventilator was still working and he did not have a single clue. Maybe the sub-commanders would know something he didn't. He decided to call them in to get information. He took the phone and dialed the 12 numbers to reach the sub-command office, near the front.

- "Speaking."

-  "Sub, I need information from you."

-  "Who is this? This is a priority line, get the hell off of it!!"

-  "It's the new commander Col. Behrer. Now shut the hell up and listen to me."

For about 5 seconds, he heard some whispering and a very low voice saying you could have told me idiots.

- "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

-  "Who could be stealing vials from us?"

-  "Humm… I don't know for sure, probably the Cyber."

-  "There's a Cyber in Meridiana?"

-  "Actually, we don't now Sir. We used to try to catch her. It's a woman, when she crossed the border, but every time, she escaped. We haven't seen her for the last 4 days."

-  "Interesting, and do you think she is in Meridiana or away?"

-  "Well Sir, with the war and what you told me, it would be easier for her to get sustenance in Meridiana. There's so many soldiers and we need to supply them, we can't put many guards on those wagons. What she stole from us was always negligible, so we never used high security measures."

-  "I see… well, from now on, I want high security measures on high sustenance transports."

-  "But Sir! I need men to continue the attack on the frontier."

-  "It's not a problem, suspend assault on the wall for two days. We need some better preparations when throwing thousands of troops against a wall."

- "Y-Yes sir."

-  "Alright, dismissed!"

So there was a cyber still alive. José had read a report on them and their destruction, but father had never told him there was one still alive, and wandering. Maybe he didn't know… Nah, that bastard always knww what was going wrong with his creations. Calling home was the best thing to do right now. So again, he picked the phone to call his father.

- "Yah ?"

-  "It's José, I need to speak with my father."

-  "Your Highness, Herr Doktor is currently speaking with the führer."

- "It's important Krumen!! »

-  "What do you need information about?"

-  "There's a Cyber in town, I want to know the story."

-  "You've found her?"

-  "N..No.. But I have proof she is in the city."

-  "Alright, it's important. Your father will call you back with orders."

Krumen hung up the telephone, without giving a chance to José to even reply… Something was wrong, for why would Krumen do not want to give more details? He had seemed nervous on the phone: maybe it was a tricky discussion to have with Von Reichter. Anyways, if it was important, he would receive a call soon.

José was leaving the room when the telephone started ringing…


	4. End of Transmission

Alternate Reality part 4 : End of Transmission 

Written by : Frundock

Special thanks to : Ptah Aegryptus

Shadows. Lights. It was all a matter of moving with precision. The camp was huge, well guarded but far from perfect. Every 300 meters, the watchtowers checked for intruders with huge searchlights. This was their first mistake. The eye, when watching at night, focusses on light. So it was easier to travel in the shadows. Even better, the lamps made the Fixed Ideas with night vision useless.   
  


In that mayhem of shadows, of lights and of movement, he was moving. Fiding his way to the ultimate goal. It was not easy and sometimes, the progress was very slow. But he had been watching the camp from various angles for the past days and he was ready to proceed. The war conlusion depended on him. He took a small black coin in his left hand and looked at the sky.  
  


-           "Please help me."  
  


He put the coin back in his left pocket. And started to run.  
  
----------------

José was in his office, speaking with two Technos. It was hot outside, and even hotter inside. Not only did the room was missing the old fan (José had kicked it and it was officially RIP) but the small general was yelling and moving everywhere in the room. The two poor Technos could do nothing except hold still and wait for official orders.  
  


From what José had told them, they would have a special mission. Fighting had stopped against the Wall, but the German troops were not idle.  
  


- "Technos, the Wall is currently a very big obstacle to the realisation of our goal. You are asked to find information on this wall. We have already lost several quality agents trying to find this information."  
  


He paused. José had a dark evil look in his eyes. Every single solder in Meridiana had heard about the way he threated his men. Killing them when he was disappointed, torturing them when they had made a mistake. To be given a mission was no longer an honor, but rather a death sentence.  
  


- "You will pass the wall and find information on the technology used to protect the wall. It is crucial you don't wear ANYTHING metallic. You know what will happen if you do."  
  


_What will happen? _It was obvious. The last few times they had send troops against the Wall, huge electric charges were sent on them. Intelligence had analyzed the situation and they declared that some kind of power source was attacking everything that was metallic. From a round, a gun and even a bomb. It was impossible to counter with classic measures.  
  


- "You have two weeks to come back with information. Go, brave Technos, and if you succeed, you will be rewarded."

- "Thank you Sir!"

They both left the room to go get some equipement designed for the mission. José was looking at them, smilling. The door closed and he started laughing.  
  


-           "Happy trip to hell..."

----------------

  
-           "ALARM! ALARM! INTRUDER!"

The slow alarms started to wake people. He knew for sure it was a mistake to do that. Soon, people would be running everywhere and he would be even harder to find. The guard had spotted him, and had run to call an alert. Meanwhile, he had achieved his goal: he was inside the headquarters. He had to take as much information as he could about the new general and the German moves.  
  


He was walking slowly, carefully in the room and started to hear men, two officers going to report. They were running, and a high pitched voice was screaming.  
  


- "What the hell is happeing?"

- "Sir someone got through our defense perimeter."

- "Any informations that indicates it could be Cybersix again ?"

- "We don't know yet. But the intruder is very cautious. Surely someone trained for this sort of operation."

- "Well, then, it's a good chance of being that bitch. Investigate! Go in pairs! I want this base cleaned up."

- "Yes Sir!"

And they left as fast as they had come in. But the intruder was not sure of what he had learned. He had heard "Cybersix", but it was more like a fairy tale amoung the agency. It went like this : there was a rumor of Von Reichter creating the Cyber series, but it had been rejected for unknown reasons. Maybe one of them was still alive? If they were searching for the Six, that mean they didn't had control over it and that was an opportunity for the Global Government.  
  


- "It's nonsense..."

-----------

TO : GG02  
FROM : A.I.A.  
  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY – DESTROY AFTER READING   
  
REPORT FROM FLIPPER OPERATION. INFORMATION FOUND ON CYBER - SIX. REQUEST FOR INFORMATION. SUBJECT WOULD BE ALIVE IN MERIDIANA.  
  
END OF TRANSMISSION  
  
-----------  
  


- "Sir, our agent is requesting for information on a **Cyber**. I've searched the files and found nothing on that subject."

The employee was addressing a tall slim man, sitting behind a wooden desk. The room was dark, yet warm. The commander of GG02 was barely 40, yet his hairs were grey, and so were his eyes. He was known from a mission in the late '70s, where he had gathered information for the war effort that helped the Allies stabilize the battle lines all over the world.

- "Leave it to me Corporal. I'll handle this request. Now go."

- "Yes sir."

He left the room, leaving the small piece of paper on the dark desk. his grey eyes were looking at the note, his mind gathering old memories. The term "Cyber" meant something for him. It also reminded him of an tired old man : Rudi.

Back in the 70's he had arrested a war criminal named Rudi Schweitzer. He was sentenced to death by the Allies committee, but the agency had decided to make him talk before being executed. Orders were to make him talk, at all cost. At that time, Von Reichter and the terror he would spread accross the world wasn't known.

He remembered that well, Schweitzer was a real pain to speak with. He was arrogant, and since he knew he would die, he didn't care about questions. But all men have their limit, and he made sure Rudi had reached it. What he had given was information about the Cyber Project. A scientist of the German government was working on the Cyber Project. It involved work on real human subjects, modified to infiltrate, to fight. The ultimate fighting force.

Schweitzer had looked at him with a huge smile on his bloody face and had said : "You stand no chance". He died two days after that. He had been executed as a deamon to humanity and his body had been burned.

Investigation had started on the Cybers project, and for some time they came accross rumors and pieces of information. And one day, one word came from a drunk man in Germany who didn't know who he was speaking to : "Failure". The Cybers had been destroyed.

But now, operation Flipper was bringing this back from the dead. He knew the American Intelligence Agency wouldn't bother him if the information wasn't really good. He knew the right person to investigate a little on this. The best source he had in Meridiana.

--------------------------  
  
TO : CONCERNED  
FROM : GG02  
  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY – DESTROY AFTER READING   
  
SEARCH FOR INFORMATION ON CYBER. PLEASE INVESTIGATE.  
  
END OF TRANSMISSION  
  
--------------------------  
  


- "WHO SENT YOU?"

José was mad. They had found the agent from the Allied Forces wandering around the docks. The guy was in a military zone without a pass. Without anything except a black coin in his left pocket. He looked too suspicious to be nothing else than an agent.

- "I came on my own sir. I like walking near the dock"

He had been beaten all day by two Fixed Ideas. All day. He knew from deep inside he was going to die. No agent ever came back from missions like this. Still he was glad he had found something useful for the A.I.A.

- "Answer me this time. What were you looking for?"

- "Your butt little asshole. And I found you."

At that precise moment, José became very calm. He looked at him as if the man on the ground was just a piece of meat. The eyes of José went red as he looked at the man. Only then did he realize the man had grey eyes. He took the black coin and threw it right in the face of the agent.

- "Here's money for your trip in hell. It will be a long ride. Fixed Idea 200.A, kill him slowly."

- "Yes Sir."

He had been beaten all day yet, Jason Bourne had enough strength to move his arm, take the black coin, and put it in his mouth. The Fixed Idea didn't notice the move, but José was still looking at the agent when he realized what had happened.

- "I won't give you that pleasure little brat..."

And he bit down hard on the coin.

-------------

- "Adrian?"

- "Yes Lucas?"

- "You know I work for the Allied forces right?"

- "Yeah you told me some about it."

- "You should look at this then."

He handed a small piece of paper to Adrian. He started reading and suddenly his eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He was looking at the paper. He slowly moved his head to see Lucas.

- "What should I do with this Adrian?"

  
-------  
  


The commander of Global Gouvernment was quiet. He was waiting for answers. Answers to his question. He was looking at a huge map in front of him, on which was displayed the world situation. The Japanese move on Russia, and the chaos in South America.

He was paying special attention to Meridiana's region when the corporal entered with a message.

TO : GG02  
FROM : GG01  
  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY – DESTROY AFTER READING –  
  
REPORT FAILURE OF OPERATION FLIPPER.  
  
END OF TRANSMISSION  
  


He tore the piece of paper in his hands, shredding it into tiny pieces with his hands, like a fury. He seemed to be angry, pained, sad.  
  


- "Commander Bourne? What is the problem?"


End file.
